emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5873 (21st March 2011)
Plot Carl passes on a message to Jimmy from Kelly about a new meeting place. Later that day, Kelly waits at a café for a late Jimmy to show, getting anxious and watching the clock. As the door to the café opens, Kelly's put out to see Carl take up a seat opposite her - wanting her to stay out of Jimmy's life. However, she hints that she was already seeing Jimmy before the amnesia. At the same time, Jimmy sits alone at a bar in Hotten, angry that Kelly hasn't shown up as he'd expected. Later, there's a knock at Kelly's door and as she opens it, Carl storms in flashing her mobile. Carl then resorts to physical tactics to encourage her to stay away, forcing her against a wall. However, Kelly's not fazed and coolly tells Carl that she'll walk away but only when Jimmy tells her to. Meanwhile, Jerry asks Jackson to be Josh's godfather but Jackson appears to be put out rather than pleased. Jackson questions his dad's motives for asking him, but Jerry reassures his son that it's influenced by admiration rather than pity. His heartfelt words clearly mean a lot to Jackson, but he remains adamant that he doesn't want to be Josh's godfather. Elsewhere, Jai refuses to lend Charity money for Chas; Belle becomes Lisa's tower of strength in her hour of need; Nikhil's annoyed at Jai's reluctance to settle out of court with Faye; Debbie's mortified at Cain's one night stand; and Nicola resorts to desperate measures and pleads with Jimmy to come home. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Coral Selby - Claire Disley *Jerry Walsh - Michael J Jackson *Josh Walsh - Benjamin Murphy (uncredited) Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office and front garden *Brook Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and staff room *Café *Hotten street *The Black Bull - Exterior *Holdgate Farm - Living room and hallway *Dale Head - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotel - Kelly's room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,080,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes